Gem of the Poros
by Sol Embers
Summary: Piltover's Police Department was going smoothly, until they received an unusual call, requesting for a some kind of crystal beyond Murder Bridge. Little did they know, a whole new perspective of their lives will come to view... RATED T FOR MINOR VIOLENCE, CURSING, and really bad humor. [Will try to give all champs a role or a cameo.]


**_AC: HEllooooo! It's been forever man! :3 How's everyone? Anyway, I have created a poro-champ fanfiction! I saw the poro champions and I fell in love with Vi's poro! So, because of that, I have decided to make a fanfiction dedicated to the poros._**

**_Excuse the horrible grammar mistakes, and any other mistakes I've made. Once again, this is not perfect, not edited. So if I have made any mistakes, please send a review and I'll try to change it as much as possible._**

* * *

An unusually boring day rolls by in the police department. Vi, under the watchful eyes of her sheriff, blowing punches at a poor punching bag. She continues to pack punches, and she grabs hold of it. "Hey, Cupcake!" She looks over with a grin on her face, "wanna get some donuts?"

"Vi, not this again—" the sheriff mumbles, but then she hears the phone ring. "Hold on." She says, making her way over to the office. As she picks up the phone, Vi enters the room to hear. "Hello, this is the Piltover Police Department. How may we help you?" Caitlyn says. There seems to be no vocal response. A hiss is only audible on the other side. Vi notices Cait's confused expression. She takes the phone, "Hey, we don't have time for—"

"Howlllling…"

Vi pulls the phone back. Confused, she gives it back to Cait, frowns, "Probably a kid, Cait. Said somethin' about howling."

"Howling?" The sheriff takes the phone and puts it to her phone, "…yss… cave… crystal… need… cold…" the caller lets out in a raspy, wheezing voice. Before Cait can ask to repeat, the line hung up. There's silence for quite a while. Finally, Cait puts down the phone and looks at Vi. "I think they said to go to the Howling Abyss."  
"Alright! Let's go! Battle time!"

"I believe not, Vi. We may need to ask permission to pass through via Freljord. Ashe would be concerned of our motives." Cait says, picking up her sniper. She walks out of the department and gets in the vehicle. "Chop, chop." She clapped her hands. Vi rushed to get her gauntlets and got in the car, quickly putting them on. Cait starts the engine and drives her way to town square.

When they parked, Vi notices the town square was more crowded than usual. She got out with Cait and walks towards a blue glowing portal. She tightens her gauntlets and gets in, holding her hand to her sheriff with a grin on her face. "Let's go Cupcake." Cait looks at her, and steps in. She rests her hand on hers, and they both closed their eyes. Within moments, they disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the morning in Freljord, Ashe is saying good morning to the villagers of her kingdom. Before long, a _ZZZING!_ could be heard not far from the queen. "Ashe, your Highness, the portal has opened in town square." A young adult comes running in, looking at her with concern. "Oh? I shall go see." Ashe smiles, and the boy's worries fades. Ashe pats his shoulder, "Thank you." She says as she walks towards town square.

At the middle of the kingdom, you can hear arguments as loud as Tryndamere's rage. Unfortunately, they are indeed Tryndamere's. Tryndamere doesn't trust those of Piltover, especially the ex-criminal. Before Vi and Tryndamere could battle, Ashe's Hawkshot explodes in front of the two. The king pulls back, planting his sword on the snowy ground. "... My Queen." He calls out quietly, looking at his fiancé.

Ashe sighs with disappointment. Nonetheless, the archer looks at the freezing police partners. "Are you lost," Ashe asks, "or do you have business with the freljord?"  
"Your majesty, we have received an unusual message. Despite it was full of static, I believe the caller needed help in a cave beyond-" Vi interrupts Cait's long blabbering, "Murder Bridge."

"The Howling Abyss?" Ashe looks at them, then at Tryndamere. "... I will accompany you." She decides, stepping forward. "If they are my people, it is my duty to help."  
"We don't need your-"

"Please. We would be honored to have you by our side on this journey." Caitlyn steps in, shooting a glare at Vi. The pink haired delinquent officer sighs as she shivers from the cold biting her skin. Ashe has fetched someone to bring them warm clothes, and they set off to find the mysterious being.

By the time they reached the Howling Abyss, the shopkeeper wakes from his slumber and asks the three if there is battle going on. "No. Have you seen anybody pass by?" Ashe asks. However the man shakes his head. The three bows goodbye and they walk pass the towering giant statues.

Suddenly Vi stops, seeing a silhouette not far from them. "HEY!" She yells before running towards them. Caitlyn and Ashe quickly follows, with Hawkshot ready to activate. But when Ashe's hawkshot comes to show anything under the fog, there is no one there. The officer becomes frustrated and continues to pass through the turrets.

"Vi wait!" Caitlyn growls, trying to keep up. Ashe has no problem with this. When she sees the other end of the bridge, she notices the wind blows furiously pass the open gates. Greyor awakens from his sleep and he looks at the three females. "Ahh, Queen Ashe... Are these Piltover officers bothering you?"

"Why, good afternoon, Greyor. No, actually, we are investigating something. Have you seen anything pass by?"

"Oh? Well I figured it would be them, considering you two were here..." He eyes Vi with a dull expression. Vi was about to bark, until Caitlyn stops her. "Not now, Vi.." She frowns. Ashe looks at the gates, "we will be off. There is a cave off to the west. It would be best if we go immediately."

"Why?" Vi asks.

"...the cold doesn't take lightly to humans." She says, and she resumes to walk. Caitlyn follows behind, pulling Vi with her in case she fights with the ghost.

* * *

Vi sneezes as she finally reaches the cave. Her hair frozen and cheeks pink with heat. "You could've told me we were going to pass a blizzard!" She howls. Ashe completely ignores the pink officer and takes off her coat. "It's warmer here. But if you're still cold, we can sit for awhile."

"PLEA-"

"No, we are fine. We need to find the person." Cait interrupts as she walks alongside Ashe. Vi pouts before running to them. The queen looks around, "so... What did the person ask?"

"Your Majesty, they speak of something about a crystal. They said they need it..."

"A crystal? In here?" Ashe frowns. She glances at the two, who seem dead serious. The queen looks away and sigh, "I guess there is one, then. Perhaps it will be a little ways."

A gleaming light appears in their vision not long after she mentioned it. Indeed a lavender color shining bright inside a gem so sharp. It stands atop of a small podium, floating. Excited, Vi dashes for it, "we can finally go home if we get it now!"

"Vi wait we don't know if it's-"

**CRACK!**

The lavender gem shatters to pieces, flying out of the cave. And the inside of the gem turns to liquid, and a single drop falls onto the cold icy floor. Light begins to shine brightly, forcing the three to cover their eyes. A loud noise rings into their ears, causing Vi to fall back, her gauntlets falling from her shrinking hands.

When the light dims and the sound fades, the girls struggle to recover. Ashe was the first to regain strength... Though she believes it's just a dream. She looks at her limbs. Short and fluffy. She notices she had three claws... Not five fingers, and a heart on her stomach. She feels her face. Her tongue sticks out like a dog. She can't believe this... This is fake!

When Cait tries to reach for her hat and notices her paw, she jolts, "what...?!"

"What... Where are my gauntlets...?" Vi groans, reaching for her head, but to no avail. She leans back to rest on her arm, but she falls, hitting her back. "What the hell?" She looks at herself,then at Cait.

The sheriff looks at Vi, and jolts, "oh my GOD! That's a big Poro!"

"...Poro?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING!"

"Vi?! Why are you a Poro?!"

"WHY ARE _YOU_ A PORO?!"

Ashe slowly gets up and grabs her bow and arrow. "No... No, we cannot argue. We must return to Freljord immediately." She says. Cait and Vi stands, wobbling. "Woah..." They mumble. Ashe on the other hand, seems to be just fine. She rests the bow on her back, and she hurries back home, on her four paws, with the two, worried about her home. With Cait and Vi struggling to run on two legs.


End file.
